Watch Your Mouth!
by Machlatte
Summary: Everyone says something they don't mean to every now and then. Even Sasuke and Sakura. Too bad it has to be around their daughter...
1. The 'S, H' Word

Note: This takes place, just like my other story, Seven Month Sentence, in Konoha. Konoha has cars, ipods, and such in this.

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

**Disclaimer of Kaeru's songs: I do NOT own the first song, Hot Cross Buns, the second song, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, or the third song, The Itsy Bitsy Spider.**

**Dedication:**

Okay. This one-shot is dedicated to: My mom! She had to go through this when I was about four. I found out on Easter. I was laughing so hard. It's her fault though. She brought it upon herself, saying such words infront of such a manipulative child. Anywho, (Not a real word. I say it anyway.) go on! Read, review, and enjoy.

**XxX**

**Watch Your Mouth!**

**XxX**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, clouds were visible, but were thought of as no threat. They seemed as safe havens, a brief relief from the heat of the sun. Sakura looked up from her position in the passenger's seat. "It's going to rain, Sasuke-kun."

"Don't be foolish. It's a great day out," Sasuke shook his head, stopping at a red light. Sakura continued to look up at the sky. "Come on, Sakura," Sasuke leaned over in his seat, kissing his wife on the cheek, "It isn't going to rain. Besides, you--Ow!" Sasuke rubbed the side of his head where a book had flown from the backseat and connected with his head. He huffed as Sakura stifled a small laugh, turning in his seat and softly stepping on the gas.

"Kaeru," Sakura smiled, "You're on my side aren't you?" The small four year old nodded, her pink locks swaying slightly. "Good girl." Sasuke grumbled, pulling into a grocery store's parking lot.

"Are you coming in, Sakura?"

"Not this time Sasuke."

"Okay, I'll be back." Sasuke helped Kaeru out of the car, placing her on his hip for a moment. Reaching the doors of the store, Sasuke looked back at the car. Noticing the window on the driver's side was open he made it half way to the vehicle. A large cloud passed overhead, but Sasuke didn't look up until Kaeru gripped a little harder onto his shirt and small raindrops tapped his shoulders. "Shit."

"Shit?" Kaeru looked at her father innocently.

Sasuke looked at his daughter, mouth wide open, "Uh…Yes, Kaeru. Shit." Sasuke pulled a cart over to him, setting Kaeru inside.

"SHIT!" Kaeru yelled. Sasuke covered her mouth quickly. "Kaeru, honey, please, shush."

"Shit?"

"No."

"Shit?"

"No, Kaeru." Sasuke went down an isle quickly, searching for a desired product. "Shit. Sssssshhhhhhiiiiiiitttttt. ShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShit!"

"Kaeru! Stop! Just…Sing a song, or something." Sasuke looked down at his daughter, placing a few items in the cart.

"Okay, Daddy!" The small four-year old child smiled and opened her mouth, taking in a deep breath. "Shit, Shit, Shit. Shit, Shit, Shit. ShitShitShitShit, ShitShitShitShit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" An elderly woman and her husband stopped to gawk at the little girl's language. Sasuke looked at the couple, embarrassed. "How dare you teach your child such horrid language! It's a disgrace!" The woman glared at the father sternly, hitting him over the head with her purse. Kaeru continued to sing though.

"Shit shit shit shit shitshitshit. Shit shit shit shit shitsh--" Sasuke covered Kaeru's mouth with his hand, nearly covering over three-thirds of her face. "Kaeru. Pick a different word to sing about." Kaeru smiled her already infamous smile, "Okie-dokie, Daddy!"

"Shit shitshitshitshitshitshit Shit shit shit shit shit shit. Shitshit shit shitshit, shitshitshitshitshitshit!"

"Kaeru!" Sasuke sped down the isles picking up this and that, stopping by the cash register, the young man gaping at Kaeru's wondrous vocabulary. "Keep the change." He scurried out of the store and Kaeru continued to sing loudly. Sasuke made it to the car and sighed. Kaeru had stopped her singing! Placing her in the seat, he started the car, happy that Sakura had closed the window just before the rainstorm.

"So, Sasuke, Kaeru, how did shopping go?"

"It went--"

"Shit!"

**XxX**

**Please Review! **

**The Anonymous Kunoichi.**


	2. The 'D' Word

Hehe. You'll never guess what! I got a new computer, guys. I'm so happy! My MSN Messenger is screwed up...But I'll live without icons or emotes. (Hopefully.) Plus, I no longer have my beloved Microsoft Word. I have . Fun right? Anywho, go easy on me. I'm not used to this 'OpenOffice' thing. Another thing: I've been asked, and told, to do a second chapter to _Watch Your Mouth!. _So, I have. Enjoy!

**Warning: **For those who have not figured the scheme to this story out, this contains 'foul language'. You have been warned. 8D Thank you.

**Chapter Two Summary:** Sakura gets mad, and, well, doesn't exactly say something appropriate in front of her and Sasuke's daughter. "Kaeru, that word is ONLY for when you get VERY angry!"

Watch Your Mouth!

Chapter Two: The 'D' Word.

**XxX**

Sakura Uchiha was a good mother. Don't get her wrong. She loved her daughter. She loved her daughter dearly. Her daughter's constant appearing from the shadows? That Sakura didn't like so much. Sakura was an excellent kunoichi as well, a very successful Medic-Nin too. But she just couldn't show her expertise whenever Kaeru decided to pop out and yell at the top of her lungs. Neither could Sasuke. They blew it off every time, declaring what Kaeru was doing a 'phase' like most parents do. It was nothing. Nothing of importance. 'She'll grow out of it, they all do.' Kaeru, little, cute, innocent Kaeru, was just playing around. It would end; but not for a while.

Sakura hummed quietly as she did the dishes in the Uchiha Manor. Scrubbing each dish somewhat carelessly, Sakura sighed. Sasuke would be back from his mission that day. She promised herself that the house would be neat for him too. Craning her neck, Sakura looked about the kitchen. Bills were scattered across the table, Kaeru tracked in dirt from playing in the backyard, and the counters and island still had leftovers from the night before. Plus, there was the beautiful Spegettio-Art that Kaeru had made on the refrigerator. "Oh, great. He'll be here soon," Sakura looked up at the clock, placing the dish in the drainer, "This is the last room to clean besides Kaeru's. Might as well get it done now."

Sakura rolled up her sleeves a little more, inspecting the mess further. She smirked and gathered the bills in a pile, putting them in the drawer under the table for her to calculate later. Grabbing a broom and washcloth, Sakura swept the tracked dirt into the garden, leaving the broom by the window. She picked up the leftovers and 'neatly' placed them into the refrigerator and stared at the wondrous art of Kaeru's. Sakura laughed, remembering watching her daughter dip her hand in a large bowl of Spegettios. Scrubbing of the artwork, she returned to the dishes, happy with her work.

Having not seen Kaeru for at least ten minutes since she came in, Sakura called out. "Kaeru! Come here!" Sakura turned, wiping the last bit of water off of a plate when Kaeru popped out of the shadows, using her 'phase' to her advantage. "YES, MOMMY?!" Sakura gasped, and dropped the plate she was holding. "Damn! I just cleaned..." Sakura looked down at the plate, motioning for Kaeru to stay there until all the the pieces were picked up.

"Damn?" Kaeru tilted her head to the side, looking at her mother just has she had her father at the grocery store. Sakura looked at her daughter, the remnants of the story she was told to by Sasuke about Kaeru's new vocabulary word flashed through her mind. "Um...Kaeru, 'Damn' is a word. But it isn't a very good word. Please don't say it anymore."

"Okay, Mommy!" Kaeru skipped out of the kitchen, the broken plate now in the trash, a smile plastered onto her small body. Sakura sighed.

'That was a close o--' Sakura's thoughts were interrupted.

"DAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMN!" Sakura ran into the living room, where the "innocent" Kaeru was hopping up and down on one leg, holding her opposite foot in one hand. "DAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMN!" Kaeru yelled.

"Kaeru! Stop! Shush!" Sakura picked Kaeru up, setting her on the couch and healed her stubbed toe. "All better. Now, that word, the word you kept saying, is-"

"Damn?"

"Yes, honey, but, it's only for when you mess up. VERY badly. Okay?" Sakura smiled as her daughter nodded and ran up to her room. Sakura emptied to sink of it's soapy water and sunk into the couch sighing. The doors opened slightly. Sakura looked up from her resting place. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Hello, Sakura." Sasuke walked in, tracking dirt. Sakura glared at the small shoe-prints of mud before running over to her husband and hugging him."I'm so glad you're back! I missed you!" Sasuke hugged back, smiled as his daughter came running down the stairs. Sakura gasped slightly. _Oh, please, Kaeru, don't say it. Don't say it!_

"Daddy!" Kaeru screamed, launching herself at the man. _Oh, thank God._

"Hello, Kaeru." Sasuke picked up his daughter, smirking, "You missed me, right?" Kaeru giggled, hugging her dad around the neck.

"Yes!"

"We both did, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled, grabbing the broom and sweeping the mud back outside.

**XxX**

Sakura flipped on the light, jumping into her bed. "Sasuke-kun! I'm so happy you're back!"

"As am I, Sakura." Sasuke looked up from the crossword puzzle he was glaring at to look at his wife. "Sasuke-kun, the capitol of Ireland is Dublin..." Sakura pointed at the boxes printed on the page as Sasuke nodded.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kaeru ran into the room, hiding her head in the blue comfronter of the king-sized bed. The room's lights fluctuated, then died quickly. A large clap of thunder was heard throughout the home, Sakura and Kaeru using Sasuke as a shield. "Kaeru, you can sleep in here with us tonight, if you want." Sakura patted her head lovingly. Sasuke merely continued to stare, glare, at the crossword puzzle.

**XxX**

Kaeru had settled herself at the end of her parents bed, trying desperately to build a castle of cards on the thick comfronter. Sakura smiled at her daughter and pointed to another set of boxes. "Propranolol, Sasuke-kun. It's a beta-blocker. For head-aches." Sasuke simply grunted his approval, filling in the spaces.

"Silly cards! Stay up!" Kaeru slapped the bed, causing her parents to look at her. "Kaeru? Are you okay?" Sakura questioned, sitting up a bit. "No. The cards won't stay up!"

"Here," Sasuke pulled himself out of his bed and grabbed a small table, setting it in front of Kaeru, "this should keep them up." Kaeru smiled. "Thank you, Daddy!" She proceeded to make her card castle happily.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek as he got back into bed, "That was very nice of you." Sasuke grabbed the crossword puzzle again. "I'm going to get this _thing_ done." Sakura giggled at Sasuke's murderous glare at the pieces of paper.

"Kaeru, are you thirsty?" Sasuke asked, tapping his daughter on the shoulder. Kaeru jumped slightly, knocking her almost completed castle.

"DAMN IT!" Kaeru screeched, slapping the table, "Yes, Daddy, I'm thirsty." She smiled innocently. A shocked Sasuke looked back at his wife, smirking slightly.

"Naruto did it?" Sakura more asked than stated. Sasuke continued to smirk as he picked up his daughter to go get a glass of milk.

**XxX**

Yay! A new chapter to at least one story. I'm sorry I haven't updated _Seven Month Sentence_ in a while. A LONG WHILE. Oh well...At least I have it typed up now!

**Read, review, earn a cookie.**


End file.
